Fall of Reclaimer
by henryxk
Summary: ABANDONED! too much plot hole and suck plot. v2 on progress
1. Timeline

Timeline

22th century to 26th century on Interstellar history: Hiatus

2511: John 117 born

2517: John enlist as a SPARTAN II

2534: Steven Hackett born

2537: David Anderson born

2548: accidentally, Prothean data cache on Mars discovered by civilian excavation team. Traces of element zero and mass effect drive cache translated. It also contains info that Charon is actually a dormant mass relay. Earth and its colony panicked about ancient alien and contemporary alien. Discovery of alien was failed to cover by ONI, causing entire religion devolved into superstition. UNSC prepare full armory and massive fleet for possible future conflict. SPARTAN II program mass abduction continued.

2549: UNSC scientist unlocks Charon Relay. It's lead to Arcturus cluster, 36 LY from Sol and not colonized yet by UNSC. Later discovered that mass relay was enabling galactic travel. Following this, ONI reveal existence of Prothean but Forerunner doesn't. Any Forerunner artifact that found were excavated and confiscated by ONI. Human expansion boosted rapidly with relays. Arcturus became center point of military of Far colony. Usage of relays is faster than slipspace. Following this, Traces of other ancient spacefaring race also discovered and excavated. Xenobiology, xenoarcheology and xenotechnology became formal studies in university around UNSC space.

2552: Brute Rebellion erupt, Jiralhanae ranks demoted and bring back to the Covenant

2554: UNSC encompass 1000 worlds. Insurrectionist activity also increased rapidly.

Commander Sheppard is born

2555: Mass Effect field FTL successfully merged with Slipspace drive.

Project Mjolnir retrieved

2557: Turian caught human settler open dormant Relay 314. One from 350 known relays which forbid opening by Council law. Shanxi incident occur. 2 week after Shanxi occupied, UNSC Second fleet ordered by HIGHCOM to evict alien from Shanxi, arrived at Peking system. ODST, Marine and SPARTANS quickly crush occupier at planet surface. Citadel Council later intervene and brokering peace, reveal galactic community to humanity. Councilor Tevos order Turian apology and pay reparation to Shanxi to prevent genocidal campaign to Council races.

N7 Specops formed

2558: Cerberus formed as human showing their xenophobic as a party which highly devout to the Mantle.

ONI terms number 009-087-2558 is withholding of all Forerunner artifacts and restrict to shared with the rest of galaxy. Citadel didn't know existence of the Forerunner until Covenant told them.

2559: BaAT at Gagarin station were developed as biotic training and research as human aware of biotic potential

UNSC follow Unified Banking Act

2560: System Alliance was formed by HIGHCOM as sub governmental branch for Far Colonies. UNSC divide colony into 3 branches: Inner, Outer and Far. Far colony is colonies which settled via mass relays. Since 2549, ONI classified it as 3rd wave. Alliance Charter ensure that System Alliance exist as lesser government under UNSC HIGHCOM and CAA authority.

2561: UNSC develop SPARTAN III and Biotics company as preparation to war against Batarian and possible another alien. Biotic potential is recognized and biotic acclimation Station was constructed.

Citadel Council invited human to join galactic community with maintain an embassy in Citadel. HIGHCOM refuse after read terms and agreements which smelled "want to limit human movement".

UNSC Spirit of Fire Missing In Action

2562: Arcturus station construction finished for house of System Alliance Parliament.

2565: Citadel Council offer UEG a chance to gain embassy, HIGHCOM agree to maintain embassy as a friend not as client races. And they feel free with 200 years old culture which they do. Which mean that human can maintain embassy without bound with Farixen, Citadel Conventions, or Genetic act. Economic, cultural and scientific of both faction rocketed following years.

2567: Asteroid Campaign sparked against Insurrectionist at Attican Traverse.

2571: unofficial Batarian lesser hegemony, named Skyllian Dominion demand Citadel to give Skyllian Verge to Batarian as expansion for official Hegemony. Citadel which no dare to displeased humanity refuses and decline the petition. Batarian official then severe any diplomatic contact from Citadel and impose self exile and isolation on their space. Effectively they became rogue state.

2572: Shepard enlist to N7

2573: ONI Prowler corps open dormant relay and discover shield world 007

2576: Batarian Pirate, Slave lord and Mercenary attacking System Alliance semi-independent colony, Elysium. This attack named "Skyllian Blitz". Colony occupied with massive loss of material, personnel and data. Survivor report attacks to System Alliance which reports it to HIGHCOM. However, due diplomatic fallout with Hegemony, retaliations delayed.

ONI smell that Batarian help Insurrectionist.

2577: human colony, Akuze devoured by Trasher Maws.

Quarian elevated by UNSC

Shadow Broker- ONI wars, a war for information which hidden from public occurred

2578: HIGHCOM dispatch a massive fleet with a SPARTAN III company to all out war as retaliations on Elysium. UNSC defeat Batarian at Torfan, Effectively ending Batarian presence on Council space.

2582: Cortana presented by Doctor Halsey on Reach to Master Chief

As responsibility loss of shield world Oblivion, Thel Vadam branded with Mark of Shame and ascended as the Arbiter while survivor of fleet of Particular justice reorganized as Fleet of Retribution.

Prefect armor and Mjolniir GEN2 enter service

A Prowler dispatch to Geth space for survey

2583: event on Mass Effect 1 occurs. Geth, Rachni and Krogan under Saren Arterius and Sovereign attack The Citadel. UEG fleet fortunately can upset Saren's plan and thanks to Chief and Sheppard. Reaper invasion delayed, Councilor saved and humanity arose to high status in galactic public. However, still impossible human became councilor because impossible to have a leader if the Council race is not follow Citadel policies. However, David Anderson appointed as Citadel lesser councilor.

Steven Hackett appointed as Vice Fleet Admiral for assisting Lord Hood.

UNSC Infinity dispatched to service

ONI excavates a dormant Monitor and unknown species sample in shield world Hades. Its later known that species was The Flood.

"Storm" Covenant, a terrorist organization based on Hesduros formed by Jul Mdama after disillusioned from Covenant religion. Organization increase rapidly due incite.

2584: Collector made mass abduction. Mass Effect 2 occurs. Vigil, a copy of Vendetta and numerous Ciphers were confiscated by ONI. After learn intel that Crucible, Conduit, Prothean scientist action, Citadel, Mass Relays, Reaper, Indoctrination, Collector, Keeper and Sovereign also Reaper Cosmic Imperative, ONI warn HIGHCOM for possible invasion. UNSC perform mass mobilization. The mobilization is including SPARTAN IV and SPARTAN IVB program.

Rachni surrender to Council. Realizing that Rachni are useful, Rachni quarantined on a system. Rachni now serve as subordinate race to Citadel.

Grothan Pazness escaped from Hegemony and form Batarian Separatist. This Batarian now had an embassy on Citadel

Quarian Separatist broke away from Migrant Fleet and serving the Citadel. They regained embassy

Because their action in Facinus attacks on Oma Ker, Krogan Urdnot clan gain limited vaccine for genophage exclusively for their clan. They now serve the Citadel and maintain embassy.

2585: Mass effect news of 2185 occurred.

February, Covenant fleet, Righteous Interdiction wage war against Collector at uncharted world after Collector made several Elite and Brute abduction. Collector defeated and retreat.

18 February, Covenant fleet under Prophet Commands, Eternal Clarity opens a relay in Phoenix Massing. Lead to Isolated-independent colony, Velasia in Keppler Verge, Attican Traverse. Fleet sparks 3 month long guerilla war against Council races until caught by Council officials on May. A peace between Covenant and Council forged a week later.

13 March, a contact made between UEG and San Shyuum Stoic survivor. Covenant goes hot

September, event of Mass Effect 2: Arrival occurred. Project Base activated for delay Reaper Invasion at a cost, Bahak 300.000 residents vaporized with star, gas giants and relay.

Battle of X57 between Batarian Slaver and System Alliance

A supernova destroys Soell system and Installation 04. 343 Guilty Spark escape and search for reclaimer.

Covenant gain Hardlight technology due a data cache on shield world, it incorporated to projectile, shielding (barrier, gauntlet, armor) and sword also architecture

Arina scandal crisis begin, Tevos and Matriarch Aseia charged bribing Covenant 600 Asari Harlot. Tevos free but Aseia imprisoned on exiled colony

first Sangheili Biotic are born

film "Fall of Heresy", a fictional film which stared by Sangheili draw attention of the Covenant. later, it was approved due contain a propaganda against Jul Mdama Heresy.

Sparatus killed by Facinus Assassin

2586: event of Mass Effect 3 occur. On 20 February, Reapers invade galaxy through Vular System. Only several hours, Khar San fall, effectively dissolving Hegemony, Survivors head to Alliance space. Earth was most fortune can handle Reapers for a month before their fall on 17 March. Covenant, after know that Reapers who unleash the Flood long ago, declare Reapers as Abominable Heretic Intelligence and must wiped out. Thanks to Prothean and Forerunner intelligence, can modified the Crucible and thanks to Council, true cure for The Flood can be found. Sheppard and Master Chief fight through galaxy and unite organics and synthetics against a common enemy, Reapers. But Flood have break free from one of unidentified Shield world, Sanctum and made its way to Sol system. On battle of Earth they fight to break near endless galaxy fate and unstoppable abomination. Their decision on Crucible will change galaxy, forever….

Codex

Hades Shield world: a shield world which contain an unidentified dormant monitor and numerous flood samples.

Sanctum Shield world: a shield world which because a protocol fiasco cause major Flood outbreak. The Flood disrupts Unyielding Hierophant Luminaries and lures them to Shield world then break free.

Oblivion Shield world: a Shield world which described as a reliquary. Thel Vadam and his fleet arrive to excavate the shield world. However, due accident, Elites unleash the Flood. Covenant hesitates to glass the sacred world. Causing Monitor of the shield world activate fail safe protocol thus destroy shield world and Thel Vadam fleet.


	2. Dreadnought to the Base

Small rearranging the chapter, well messed but it was long chapter, technically, it was two chapters fusion. It was a mistake made by Covenant after the Collector Dreadnought accidentally caught by Luminaries carrying human prisoner. Thul are assuming Sheppard role to destroy Collectors and Human-Reaper. Covenant hunts the Collectors back to their base. **Review Please.**

* * *

Faith, anything could change with that. Some nature luck will make Collector adversaries would end, at least, temporarily. 2585 AD, June 14, Collector Cruisers was on the way to rendezvous point. They would transfer their human victim to Collector Dreadnought which waited on unnamed moon on uncharted cluster. Cluster is sealed from rest of Citadel due the only way to get in there is one dormant mass relay. It was a perfect place to disguise where none of galaxy knows their existence or what their activities.

Collector Dreadnought was transferred by 20 smaller Cruisers. Now it was a bed for 3.000 humans in stasis pod. Rests of Cruisers return to Terminus systems for hunting. Collector Dreadnought now returns to galactic core. No one of Collectors was aware that they were monitored by purple colored with spoon shaped vessel. They would intercept the galactic horror.

Minister of Fervent Intercession was stand up on the bridge of his flagship, Infinite Perseverance waiting the Luminaries coordination. Unknown vessel was intercepted with ludicrous relics; movement of vessel is relatively low. Fervent believe they not use slipspace and suggesting the vessel use inefficient alternative.

"High Minister! Relics coordinate was intercepted! Unidentified heathens are carrying it beyond our fringe!" Sangheili Major with red armor said

"Reclamation is at hands! They have stolen what belong to their children. Now it's the time to reclaim it!" Fervent preach about relics

"By the Gods will! Punch it shipmaster! Let the heathens surrendering the relics!" Fervent said about the relics

Infinite Perseverance quickly enters slipspace and pursues the fleeing "relics" aboard the heathen's dreadnought. With Covenant superior slipspace, Perseverance was able stop in front of Dreadnought. The blind first contact was occurred

"Unknown vessel, your cargo is belonging to the Covenant Empire, true inheritors of the gods' relics. Surrender it and there will be no harm to your crew." Shipmaster speaks it via comm.

Collector Admiral doesn't understand. He thought this is robbery by pirates or slaver. No one ever wanted human than Batarian slaver. Or, the alien doesn't know about they have encountering the galactic horror. Humans aboard the Dreadnought are for creating a perfect Reaper with Reclaimer DNA. A something that Reaper eager to have due Reclaimer was appointed by Precursors.

Collectors not respond the transmission. Instead, they would prefer teaching alien about never mess with "Order". Thousands of Oculus supported with seeker swarm unleashed from Dreadnought deck.

Fervent after see the swarms were anger. The heathens have underestimated the Covenant technology spearhead.

"Shipmaster, from now we are not call them heathens. We call them **heretics**!" Fervent angrily stat

Today, Collectors would get droved by people with blind faith and alternative technology which Reaper try to keep its presence from their experiment area. Collector wouldn't underestimate the impending. Slipspace have return from the silence since 2 cycles ago and now, for the first time, collector would defeated by the organics. Still, collectors don't realize the danger they waked up.

Hardlight barrier which newly reverse engineered by Covenant scientist provide ultimate defense against the swarming adversaries.

"Activate the energy charge. We have no time for fight the half wit insects! Heretics are too underestimating us!" Shipmaster said

Energy Charge comes out from Carrier hull, eradicating presence of most the Oculus and swarms. No effect to Covenant hardlight barrier.

"Charge the main gun, wait my order. Direct the aim to heretic ship back. Ensure that your shot won't harm the relics." Shipmaster ordered

Energy projector quickly responds shooting the Dreadnought engine. Debris was shattered with glowing explosion. Collectors aboard were shocked and confused why they posses weapon that so powerful that never encountered in experiment zone.

"Now! All mighty and brave zealots! Now is your time to service the reclamation of the Covenant. I promise the seats on the Great Journey!" Fervent ordering with zeal

"Charge the Boarding parties! Let no heretics to escape! Holy relics are ours!" Shipmaster eager to gain prophet appreciation charging

Several Covenant boarding crafts were launched and breach the Collector hull. From zealots present, a zealot named Thul Redumee, Zealot Commander of Hesduros present with Unggoy-Sangheili subordinates. The objectives is one: Relics

"Brother, Heretics is ambushing us! Charge your faith!" Thul order

Zealots are roaring for victory

"**VICTORY FOR THE COVENANT!**" Thul roar with honor and faith then charging his energy sword

Collectors are firing their assault rifle on squad, Thul stab many on chest and impaling backs. Carbine supports was firing on Collectors, strangely, the armors were regenerated back like tissue

"Bah! Even these heretics are can't speak! They are just squeaking like yanme'e! No, even the yanme'e is better than these defilers!" Zealot comment on Collector squad which pushed back to deck

Dozen Collectors was killed by plasma volley tactics, Collector were attempt to seal the hull. However, Plasma Cannon carried by squad are broke door with ease. When they arrive they see disgusting features of the vessel

"What is this! By the Gods!" Thul said after arrive on internal hull

Numerous pods like thing are hanging around cavern shaped chamber. This is not ship, this is a hive. Even, Yanme's hive is more shaping.

"Let find what inside the pods. Perhaps they store the relics inside them." Thul ordered his fellow comrades

"Eh…" Zealot said with disgust with one of pod features

"What are those things? I never see their kind" other Zealot comment on unidentified creature

"I don't know, are they another version of Huragok? They basically are weak until heretics can capture them. Gods never create the weaklings!" Thul comment too

"Should we take them aboard the carrier?" Zealot ask

"No, I reluctant about this, this ship is relatively vast perhaps, this are one of precious relics. Leave it! We had no time. Search the others!" Thul said

Squad leaves the deck and explores depths of Dreadnought with wonder, confuse and disgust with heretics features. Collector weapon was rendered useless against sangheili energy shielding

"Shipmaster, request for the plasma torpedo. There is even no one of relics aboard this vessel!" Thul said after explore depth of Dreadnought. He confused, Luminaries are never lie, but, this is certainly are not relics. Is the gods demand heretics exterminated?

"Negative commander, Luminaries never lie, search the relics, there is no mistake!" Fervent order with unacceptable result

"What we only found is only navigational data to their base and unidentified unclean being held prisoner." Thul said

"Get back to ship, commander. We must find the base and exterminate the heretics!" Fervent change the objectives

7 plasma torpedoes are launched, obliterating mighty Collector Dreadnought and all reclaimer aboard. End the disastrous first contact.

* * *

The Covenant was search coordination of heretic base, seek to destroy defilers to oblivion and liberate the hidden relic. Several zealots are regret loss of the hidden relics. Covenant prepares to jump the ridiculous location, galactic core. Collectors don't know what threat approaching them. Slipspace are highly efficient. With covered in alternate dimension, breach hazardous core is not a problem. Hardlight barrier is able withstand 3 asteroids.

3 hours later, Perseverance drop to reality.

"Shipmaster, where we really are?" Fervent ask

"In galactic core, my prophet." Shipmaster answer

"So this is the base which mention about. I not impressed they can only create 15 km base. Primitive heretics are fool against might Covenant." Fervent comment

Oculus are caught off guard. They don't understand how the organic able to breach galactic core while the only entrance is Omega 4 relay. Collector Base is not only base for the Collectors. It was base for countless races that come before with Reaper hybridization which ordered by Harbinger to monitor the galactic growth.

"Prepare another boarding action." Fervent said with raising his 3 fingers

"For the Great journey." Shipmaster replied with salute gesture.

Energy turrets are sterilizing the Oculus infestation with ease as 3 shielded phantoms are approaching the Collector Base. Thul once again led the assault. As a part to secure the relic and destroy defilers, a tradition was speak

"Alright, when you join the Covenant you are took an oath!" Thul said start the ritual

"According to our station! All without exception!" Zealots continue the prideful mars

"On the blood of our father, on the blood of our sons, we swear to uphold the Covenant!" Thul continue

"Even to our dying breath!" Zealot continue

"Those who break or defying this sacred oath are heretics. They didn't deserve pity or mercy. Even now, they stole and hide our Lords creation!" Thul modify oath with angry

"We shall grind them into dust and scrape them as excrement to our boots!" Zealots also provoked

"And continue our march for glorious salvation!" Thul finished the oath ritual with courage

"Leader, we have pass through the drones, we shall breach the main turret barricade" Phantom pilot asked

"No, activate the pylons. We had no time to spare to heretic primitive weapons. Relics are awaiting us!" Thul replied

Phantom finally drops squad of Mgalekgolo, Sangheili and Unggoy. Several Unggoy armed with plasma cannons.

Collector General confused how and why Covenant can outmatch the Collectors and attack them without hesitation.

Thul run and firing his Covenant Carbine to 3 Collectors, all of them were killed. Thul zealously run and meet with colossal threat, Praetorian. However, Thul past training have made prestigious achievement, kill a pair of Mgalekgolo. Praetorian is not a threat. Even, he had no time to waste, he call the Unggoys.

"Unggoys, come here and finish this big defiler!" Thul order via comm

Squad of heavy unggoys arrives and deploying plasma cannons, subsequently eradicate Praetorian presence to oblivion. The pieces shattered

"Take your deeds heretics! Nothing will be stand against path of Great Journey!" Thul said

"Still, there are no relics presence detected. Let me slaughter Heretics for pleasure first." Thul said to himself

"Commander, we have found something, looks like it was the core of relic!" Zealot said inform

"What? Take me my brother." Thul replied with excitement

"What is this? A Forerunner remain which experimented?" Zealot ask

"I don't know my brother, it was enigmatic…" Thul said shortly

A tall, horrific, intimidating machine body with unidentified skull shaped robot with glowing metal with hands being raised by unknown device for unknown purpose is stand in front of two brave Sangheili. Certainly, a human reaper…

Suddenly from back a big headed heretic armed with Collector Assault Reaper squeaking then firing to Thul, Thul energy shielding is response with glowing like thunder, rejecting the bullets. Thul charge his energy sword to General. General firing biotic nova to Thul, Thul energy shielding was unable to protect Thul from biotic charge. Thul armor damaged, severed. He was ejected. Fortunately Thul armor was saved him.

"What is that power? This heretic is powerful; perhaps it's their leader…" Thul wondered with extraordinary Collector variant

Suddenly, a T-50 sniper beam was breach the General chest from back. It was fired by Zealot comrades. General collapsed motionlessly

Suddenly the sound with English, which unknown to Thul was voiced

**You Imposed the Chaos We Impose the Order! **

Thul was confused with voice

**ASSUMING THE DIRECT CONTROL**

Collector general which supposed dead is rising with ominous glowing energy and the biotic power was enhanced.

"Holy Gods!" Thul muttered

Thel jump and firing plasma pistol to Possessed General. Kinetic barrier are partially severed. General fires multiple novas to Thul. Thul jumps and use his active camo, however, Harbinger able to sense the camo auras. Thul order Zealots to rain the General with plasma.

"Cleanse the Heretic! Let no one stand to Journey! Victory for the Forerunners!" Thul zealously attacks General.

General deploy Collector web, fortunately Thul was able to disable it via plasma grenades. Thul finally was able to impale the General.

**RELEASING THE DIRECT CONTROL, ACTIVATING THE DIRECT PROTOCOL**

General once again collapse and activate Human- Reaper failsafe detonation. Thul recover the head as brain as trophy whiles his fellow comrades confiscating the heart as jewelry. Covenant plasma torpedo bombardment was begin.

"We definitely failed to secure the relics. Let we fasting and praying then sacrifice for penance." Fervent said sadly after Thul back


	3. First Contact to Ascension

AN: I made the story after seek a perfect combination from both game. After read the canon on pedia/wikia, survey on forum across the browser and of course study the previous stories on Fanfiction in this category, I decide that this story that make balance on my mind. Some will fix ME 3 ending with the mantle. Some will make my favorite characters survive from the ME 3 cruel storyline. And ensure that Shepard gain Salarian Support and Geth Dreadnought war asset. I use Timeline substitution which move ME canon 4 centuries forward. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Let our story begin on year of 2585. This year are became mark of galaxy preparation against Reapers. Reaper is on the way to galaxy, particularly Batarian Space. However, Covenant accidentally discovers humanity via Luminary error. **

**Citadel Council is still reconstructing itself from Sovereign attack 2 years ago. Urdnot, Neema, Pazness and even Keepers also contribute. This year also will give Citadel one more-extra-lost- Covenant brother.**

* * *

3 visionary ministers plan to elevating Covenant and gaining the Hierarchs status. They Minister of Concert, Minister of Tranquility and Minister of Etiology. The coalition are forged and Etiology were led the plot. In Covenant culture, minister who allied each other (or under self will instead) without jurisdiction of Hierarchs are considered treason. It was automatically dangerous coalition.

3 weeks ago, Minister Jackal Intelligence are stole a secret data about misconception relics, ludicrous relics which carried by Collector from Fleet of Righteous Interdiction. Ministers were eager to find the relics and destroy the heathens which hold it.

A fleet was commissioned to fulfill their purpose. It was named Fleet of Eternal Clarity and its flagship, Kindred Ascension. A fleet was rallied by Minister of Concert, empowered by Minister of Tranquility and commanded by Minister of Etiology it composed from 8 races of the Covenant under fleet master, Ardho Xanquelee. A strong fleet composed 10 CCS class battle cruisers, 4 CPV heavy destroyers and a CAS assault carrier and smaller missionary vessels. The fleet was tasked to discover relics, destroy heretics or absorb new races. A disintegrate cannon, hardlight energy shielding and sentinel repairer was armed in fleet.

One day, in fringe of outer Covenant space which named "Phoenix Massing", a strange artifact which commonly called "Mass Relays" is discovered by fleet task team. Etiology watches reactivation of the Relay. He contacts the Tranquility and ordering him to excavate it. Discovery thinks (because there is no mass relay in Covenant space) it was a gate in to long lost Forerunner Capital. He fully aware that was a teleportation device.

After relay was activated, Etiology led his fleet breach artificial portal created by relays and finally, 49 light years from jump point, Yallium System, Keppler Verge, Attican Traverse. The fleet was lured to a garden world named, Velasia. A rich Garden World which have grown prosper because its import on mining, agriculture and industry. The colony was independent.

Colony was subsequently attacked after branded heretics. The war was taken 3 months. Covenant was impressed with Council races war capability. Etiology finally was able to seize Velasia and search the relics. After a week occupation, a battlegroup led by Admiral Preston J. Cole arrived and evict the Covenant from Velasia. Similar to First Contact war decades prior, Covenant sending delegations to negotiate peace. The peace is not merely Covenant fear. Covenant political-religion had crumbled after an Inquisitor discovers a flaw in Luminary. Priests suggest that Forerunner demand them extinguished. Some speculate they must uplift or preserved like Huragok. After know that human are able to study the Forerunner artifacts and Mendicant Bias awoken, Covenant bureaucracy was shake. To prevent Covenant discover the flaw, Hierarchs step down and order to not wage war with human so Covenant won't learn truth from human. Now, it was a first step to human to reclaim the lost Mantle or at least, it was nature luck.

* * *

ASCENSION OF HIERARCHS

Darken chamber deep inside Forerunner Dreadnought, High Prophet of Deception, Patience and Justice are floating to meet the female philologist Ohd Lohm. The Hierarchs was seek an answer for the shake after Luminary scanning. The anomaly is, each creature approach, the scan showed in Luminary is also approaching. Luminary have restarted until 10 times and the scanning result are always same.

"Philologist, I and my fellow brothers need an answer." Deception start

"What so honored i am until 3 Hierarchs of the empire meet me. What question you want to ask?" Philologist replied

"You surely know the words, "Luminaries never lie, now they show us a creature not a relic or holy grounds. you get the meaning of Gods?" Patience launching his question

"I did not know anything. But, I know who would answer you. Please, insert the scanning to the slot." Philologist asked and try the best to give an answer

Luminary scan suddenly grow bright and then, a grim voice speak

**YOU ARE A FOOL WHICH HAVE LOST TOO FAR!**

"What? who is... how... its... THE ORACLE!" Justice shocked hearing the voice

**FOR THE EONS I HAVE WATCHED, YOU ARE MISINTERPRET. THIS IS NOT THE RECLAMATION. THIS IS RECLAIMER. **

Mendicant Bias upside up the glyph. Since before the Covenant was formed, the glyph was read upside down.

**NOW YOU HAVE DISCOV****ER MY MAKER, I SHOULD AMENDS AND BRING THEM SAFELY TO THE ARK**

Forerunner Dreadnought suddenly was shaken, vibrating like an earthquake. Philologists was panicked. Other were thought it was sabotaged by heretics. Other say it was High Charity system were failing.

"Philologist! you must do something! if Oracle take the ship, High Charity would be destroyed!" Deception command Philologist about the impending disaster

"Ehh ehh what I dream last night until the Oracle want to punish me!, Lekgolo... perhaps they can cut his control on the Dreadnought..." Philologist panicked after situation and pressure from the Hierarch

Mendicant Bias had no care about fate of High Charity. In his mind only effort to gain the atonement to Reclaimer.

Suddenly the "Earthquake" was stop. Now they explain the incident to High Charity.

"Calm down yourself Philologist, the storm has passed yet. Now we must discussing the Oracle to more private place..." Patience said

"I would noble Hierarchs" Philologist said while she still panicked from current event

* * *

"I didn't believe it, all text and enlightenment which we have achieved were... mistranslated..." Philologist stat

"I know, we are only who realize that Halo, Reclaimer, Mantle and... everything were based from mistranslation..." Justice said

"We should not let this truth fall to public... if not, the Elites would slaying our kind for thousands year deception..." Patience panicked

"No, we should not truth go out... we would consume in civil war, the Prophet would goes extinct and the Covenant would ruled by these humans." Deception stat

"What we should do?" Philologist ask

"You would replace us as the Hierarch. As we editing the Luminaries, don't wage war with humans. If not they would tell the truth to us slowly but surely." Deception answer

"We would step down?" Patience ask

"Yes, after the Ascension occur, I would exile myself on fringe and will took a poison. I will take the Truth to my grave. I didn't know what you brothers think..." Deception explain

"What? I? became the Hierarchs? Noble one, I was never learn politics. Everyday I was locked on this Dreadnought. How I can be a leader of the Covenant?" Philologist explain

"No, we need your companion... I prefer Minister of Abnegation and Vice Minister of Tranquility." Patience stat

"We would inform they soon. a months to go, we would teach you all about politics. Then, we would step down. The burden of this truth are too heavy." Deception said

"What will be done to "unclean" between now to our Ascension?" Philologist asked

"We will silence. Our empire is priority all that matter."

"Very well... let no one know the truth except the current and future Hierarchs... I swear in secrecy!" Philologist take an oath

"I will" Deception follow

"I swear" Patience also roar the oath

"I would" Justice following

* * *

3 months later, Forerunner Dreadnought

3 San Shyuum enter the Dreadnought. As the previous Hierarchs recommendation, High Council had grant the trio to step up

"Time of Doubt have over, now is our time to take Sacred Rings and reclaim its Great Journey! We swear to guide you to Sacred Rigs promise!" Ex-Vice Minister of Tranquility speak

The Glyph was turned to Reclamation Glyph

Philologist now take name High Prophetess of Serenity. Tranquility take High Prophet Redemption. Abnegation now take name High Prophet of Reclamation.

High Charity now celebration for 10th age of Reclamation. Every Grunt, Jackals and Yanme'es are in wild jubilant. Elites and Jiralhanae roar through the streets.

The trio didn't know what wait them months to go...

* * *

"Covenant now had enter a new age... a bright future far from the truth is waiting us... to an endless journey... in a lie..." Last sentence of High Prophet of Deception


End file.
